winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Fairy Forms
Fairy Forms also known as Transformations are the different levels/powers a fairy can take on and use. Each is stronger than the previous. There is at least 14 canon fairy forms. Canon Forms Normal Fairy Levels Standard Fairy Level (Cinélume)/Charmix (Nickelodeon) : Main article: Winx (In the Nickelodeon Dub it's called Charmix) This is the standard and first form for fairies. In this form, fairies have more power of using magic and can fly unlike in their civilian form, they also can use more powerful spells in this form. They can slightly upgrade into Charmix. Charmix : Main article: Charmix Charmix is a slight power booster that lasts for a limited amount of time. It only adds a brooch and pouch to the hip in this upgrade of the standard fairy level. This will only appear for the first time if the fairy has overcome a short coming, afterwords they can achieve it any time they wish. Enchantix : Main article: Enchantix Enchantix is the level a fairy can reach to become a full fledged fairy however, there is higher levels after this. Enchantix fairies can use Fairy Dust and Miniaturization. Higher Fairy Levels The official Winx Wikia says "In the fourth season, Faragonda mentions that there is an infinite number of higher level fairy forms which can be earned by fairies having already reached the final form, and which provide the fairies with further powers than Enchantix does, the higher the level and the more powerful the fairy becomes. Unlike Enchantix, however, the higher Fairy Levels are meant for specific situations, such as Believix, which depends on the strength of people's belief in magic." about higher fairy levels. Believix : Main article: Believix Believix is the first form after Enchantix to be introduced. Believix is based on the people's belief in magic however this isn't needed after Lovix. Believix fairies get 3 extra pairs of wings, Zoomix (to teleport), Tracix (to find out history of things and places), and Speedix (to fly extremely fast). Acquired Powers These powers are acquired over time; must be given. Lovix and Sophix : Main articles: Lovix and Sophix Sophix is the gift of wisdom and is nature based. Lovix is the gift of courage and is ice based. (For info on the [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Fairy_Forms#Gifts_of_Destiny Gifts of Destiny] go to the winx wikia or click that link!) Harmonix : Main article: Harmonix Harmonix is a temporary transformation that was from the oceans. It is used to find the Sirenix Boxes' gems and increases power underwater and above water. Sirenix : Main article: Sirenix Sirenix is given to fairies after they complete their quest for sirenix. It gives them access to the infinite ocean and like Harmonix increases the fairies' magic underwater and above water. Bloomix : Main article: Bloomix This transformation is given to the fairies that shared Bloom's Dragon Flame. It is "appropriately" named after Bloom. The fairies magic is much stronger in this form. Mythix : Main article: Mythix Mythix allows the user to enter the Legendarium World and can only be accessed using wands. Butterflix : Main article: Butterflix This form is nature-based and butterfly themed. Tynix : Main article: Tynix Tynix is given to a fairy by her Fairy Animal in order to enter the MiniWorlds. Cosmix : Main article: Cosmix Cosmix is a fairy form that is granted to a fairy from the Queen of Lumenia. Dreamix : Main article: Dreamix Dreamix made its debut in World of Winx and is achieved when a fairy helps someone reach their dreams (or one of them). Not much information is currently available about Dreamix as the first season of WoW lasts only 13 episodes and the fairies did not transform every episode or the sort to give much information on it. Onyrix : Main article: Onyrix Onyrix is the second form to appear in World of Winx. It is granted by the Spirit of the World of Dreams Fanon forms This is where the fanon forms go! DO NOT Edit the canon forms to accompany these fanon forms. Silencix (Owned by 21moon24) : Main article: Silencix Silencix is a form that only one known fairy has achieved and there can only be one user at a time. This form is a sub form for Enchantix and is very destructive. This form is the power of a dimension of the same name. Hotaru (the only known user and current user) uses its power to end Pharaoh 90. According to the current user of Silencix, Silencix can end worlds, rids the fairy dust bottle abilities from the user, but the user can still go up forms with its power, and said user calls herself "The Fairy of Silencix". Crisix (Owned by 21moon24) : Main article: Crisix Crisix is another form of Enchantix and is like the border or cross-road between Enchantix and Believix. Crisix looks like Believix except has the necklace, wings, shoe-thingies, and colors of the fairy's Enchantix form and can still freely use their Fairy Dust Bottle. In order to use the form for a limited time the fairy must have the Crisix Chalice in their possession and use it to transform. The form can never be re-achieved by anyone because during the battle with Pharaoh 90, Serena destroyed the Chalice in order to save Hotaru. Serena is the only known and last user of Crisix. Eternalix (Owned by 21moon24) : Main article: Eternalix Eternalix is a fairy form that only those that have shared the power of the Silver Crystal can use. It is earned through a selfless act of bravery. Dragonix (Free to use!) : Main article: Dragonix Dragonix is a fairy form that is a more powerful Bloomix. A fairy can only gain it if someone with dragon magic shares a little bit of their magic with them and once they earn the favor of a dragon by doing something brave or selfless for the dragon or dragons. Category:Forms Category:Fairy Forms Category:Transformations Category:Fanmade Transformations